The complexity of semiconductor devices continues to increase. System performance is bounded by the weakest element. As integrated functions increase, mounting and package design, having major impact on device performance and functionality, must evolve. Mounting and package technology must meet system demands as designers simultaneously seek to shrink their products, set higher expectations for performance, and reduce cost. Portable systems have progressively compact, high-performance packaging. Present core-less or thin core substrates have difficulty in withstanding post-assembly mechanical loads (e.g. socketing, shock loading, handling) without deflection, deformation, and possibly damage.